As shown in FIGS. 1, a hacksaw 10 of the prior art comprises a handle 11, a frame 12, and a blade 1. The frame 12 is of an inverted U-shaped construction and is provided with two parallel arms 13 and 14 between which the blade 1 is held.
The prior art hacksaw 10 is defective in design in that it can not be easily maneuvered or even used in a limited space because of the shape of the frame 12.